Nothing But Sand
by OniiStar
Summary: It was all a game to them. When she e-mailed, we packed up and planned. We became the White Rabbit. And now, it's time for them to follow. Don't be late.


**Nothing But Sand**

_By: OniiStar_

_Author's Note: Okay. Not much for the beginning author's note. So, read the end one. ; Oh, it's confusing at first, but the characters are just being introduced under their codenames. Few descriptions of appearance because..well..they wear disguises! Okay, Read and Review._

_Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own either of these series. _

x(X)x

"Would that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes. Thank you." Standing up, the woman left her briefcase by the desk, and began to walk away slowly. She paused briefly in the lobby of the large bank, pulling back the sleeve of her khaki trenchcoat to look at her watch.

Time seemed to slow down as the secondhand progressed ever closer to the twelve.

3..

2..

1.

The sound of a massive explosion could be heard, loud and surrounding everyone. Moments of agonizing eternity passed, and she cringed as the proper reaction took effect. The calm atmosphere of the bank was tossed into total chaos, women screaming and men shouting.

Running up to a security officer attempting to gather a small force of men to stay behind, she looked properly distressed. Watching from the abandoned security room upstairs, the small figure of a woman smiled at her comrade's performance.

'Maze should have been an actress.' The fleeting thought crossed her mind as she waited for the crowd to leave.

"Officer, shouldn't we _all_ try to evacuate? I mean, what if there's another explosion?!" Maze's hysterical voice was convincing enough, and the officer (who had a soft heart for young, pretty girls) quickly agreed. He called off his small group of security police, giving them orders to direct the people outside.

"Good job, Maze." Turning away from the camera screens, she exited the room slowly, walking down the abandoned corridor with smug satisfaction. This moment was what they had been waiting for, and everything was perfect.

"_Row, row, row the boat, gently down the stream.._" Humming, the clerk began to undress, sliding her business outfit off with the ease of practice, each movement swift and sure. Appearing from the side of the lobby, exiting a main hall, another woman tossed a pair of slacks and a turtleneck to the nearly-nude woman.

"Convincing explosion, Bomber." Slipping into the pants, they each grabbed a suitcase and began to carefully pile it with bonds and money, anything that seemed valuable. Each move had been precise, carried out to the last dot. Maze cracked a joke at how easy it all was, and they shared a laugh as they waited for their comrade to join them from upstairs.

The three women paused as they heard the slow, calculated footsteps of their leader as she stepped off the last stair and stared at them with unusual murky-purple eyes. Her voice was muffled by the mask she wore on her face, the only one of them that hid her face behind that famous mask.

She was the White Rabbit for the evening. When she nodded, the plan proceeded into motion. This is what they had practiced over the last few months. When the phone rang, the 'clerk' turned and calmly picked it up.

"H-hello. Ka..Kawabata Federal Credit Union." Her tone was practiced, and wasn't quite as convincing as Maze's voice would have been. It fooled the officer, nonetheless.

Holding out a white gloved hand, the White Rabbit tilted her head to the side, her voice muffled behind the plastic mask.

"Lethe, hand me the phone." Nodding, the 'clerk', better known as Lethe, handed the White Rabbit the telephone, and they waited patiently.

"Sergeant Kikiya, do not advance your officers. There are bombs strategically placed throughout the ventilation system of this building." A pause as they waited politely for the old-time officer to finish speaking. "..yes, I understand. You wish for me to negotiate the surrender of the hostages. I'll call you back with my demands."

With the click of the receiver, there was a stillness that settled for mere moments, before Bomber spoke up.

"Let's go! We don't have all day." With a nod, the plan once again continued, a laptop plugged into the main computer frame. The White Rabbit sat in front of the monitor, her fingers deftly flying over the keys, accessing the system and wiring the money in small portions to other bank accounts.

A cell phone went off as she finished sending the money to the accounts, and Maze answered the phone. Responding only once, she hung up and fixed her blue gaze on the White Rabbit.

"Aria said Kite's ready at the checkpoint." Her response was the continued tapping of the keys as a virus was inserted into the system, and even the laptop itself. Rising to her feet, the White Rabbit grabbed one of the suitcases they had prepared, nodding to her teammates.

The loud whirring of a helicopter on the roof caused the girls to smile. Bomber picked up the phone, and dialed Sergeant Kikiya's cell phone. When he picked up, she handed it to the main attraction of their heist -- The White Rabbit.

"Hello. I have come up with one of my demands. Namie Amuro has a concert today. Unfortunately the tickets sold out, and I couldn't buy any for my boyfriend and me. Work out something, officer. Goodbye. "

"Let's go, minna-san. The helicopter decoy will only last for a while." Maze encouraged them as they each took hold of a suitcase and walked to their exit.

The ladies' restroom.

It's amazing how many exit routes one can find from the sewage system. Disgusting, yes. But it was worth it. It was all part of the fun, they had agreed. When the four young women reached their destination, they pulled themselves out the sewer and onto an empty backstreet. Waiting by the curb was a white van, a tall brunette leaning against the back doors.

"Hey you guys. Enjoyed the walk?" Smirking, Kite waited for them to change into different clothes, and dropped off the suitcases of money and equipment she needed to dispose of.

"Great job, minna-san." Maze said, smiling cheerfully as she took the credit card from Kite and walked away.

"Yes. Take care of yourselves." Bowing politely at the waist, Lethe-- their convincing clerk-- took keys and a credit car, climbing into a small, inconspicuous car.

"It was a blast. You were a good White Rabbit, Hijinx," Bomber grinned at the main actor of their plan, and tucking her long hair into loose ponytail, she slid her helmet on and rode away on her motorcycle.

"Enjoy your break. I'll see you in a few months, Hijinx." Offering a smirk to the shorter, petite girl, Kite waved slightly before hopping back into her van.

Soon, the last member of the group walked away as well, the setting sun casting an orange tint over pale skin. She smiled to herself in bemusement as she wondered about their lives.

They were the White Rabbit. They knew nothing about each other. Maze could be a popular actress, but she wouldn't know. Bomber could be a person that made fireworks, but none would know. It was the way they led their dual lives. Once you are White Rabbit, you lose any other identity. It was perfect.

x(X)x

"Did you read the headline this morning?" Dropping the paper on the wooden desk, Sally Po looked at the young Chinese man. Arrogantly, he looked up at her, setting his cup of coffee down to slide the newspaper in front of himself.

"The White Rabbit Strikes Again. Reports of an explosion and rapid gunfire in the building by several witnesses are investigated. The cause....fireworks?" After a moment's silence, he tossed the thick paper back onto the desktop, and leaned back in his chair. "How is one petty criminal important to the Preventers?"

"The White Rabbit has stolen millions of dollars in government bonds, Chang. I wouldn't say he was petty. Earth leaders are beginning to talk of conspiracy. They believe the colonies sent the White Rabbit. We must interfere and stop this 'petty criminal'."

Scowling, Wufei Chang rises to his feet, looking Sally square in the eye.

"What am I supposed to do about this, woman?"

"You keep contact with your former comrades, don't you?"

"No." When she looked at him with a raised brow, he merely growled the same response again.

x(X)x

_"Hello?"_

"Quatre?"

_"Wufei? Is that you?"_

"Have you read the headline..."

Sally smiled to herself as she walked out of Wufei's small office, content with the fact that he listened to reason and called former Gundam pilot, Quatre Raberba Winner. Soon..soon, the White Rabbit would be caught.

x(X)x

Author's Notes: Well, that's it. Chapter one. Ahh..can you guess who Maze, Hijinx, Lethe, Bomber, and Kite are? I dropped hints throughout their scenes.

Maze - Great at acting

Hijinx - Short, but petite. Murky-purple eyes.

Lethe - She bows politely. Pretty soft-spoken.

Bomber - Long hair. Fireworks.

Kite - A Tall Brunette.

There. How's that for hints? Heh..I know. You missed 'em, right? Well, choose couples! And, as always, please read and review.


End file.
